Jolka
Jolka od dawna zastanawiała się nad swoimi relacjami z Karolem. Byli razem już 12 lat. Niby było wszystko dobrze. Ale. Zaczynało jej brakować tej pasji, magii z początku ich znajomości. Rutyna i codzienne obowiązki przygasiły czar ich związku. Karol, gdy wracała z pracy za każdym razem zalegiwał przed telewizorem z miną psa, który pogryzł buty i wie, że czeka go kara. Wkurzał ją tym. Wiecznie zmęczony. Jego jedynymi rozrywkami były mecze i piwko raz na tydzień z kolegami. Wieczorami jeszcze wspólnie popijali drineczki, wspólne wyjścia zamarły. Powoli dziadzieli. Całe szczęście, że nie mamy dzieci, pomyślała, widząc tego lenia na kanapie. I tak cały dom był praktycznie na jej głowie. Z wcześniejszych umów o podziale obowiązków pozostały wspomnienia. A jeszcze dzieci? Dwa etaty bez pomocy? O nie. Fajnie, że już czwartek, uśmiechnęła się, jutro babskie spotkanie. Piątek w pracy upłynął miło i szybko. Jolka wieczorem miała imprezę z koleżankami z dawnych lat. Wiele razy się umawiały już i na fejsie i zdzwaniały, ale za każdym razem było „coś”. A tym razem cała czwórka potwierdziła obecność. Dwie z nich załatwiły opiekę dla dzieci. A Klara, najlepsza koleżanka Jolki z liceum, miała status „to skomplikowane”. Jak zawsze. Już w szkole żonglowała facetami i miała łańcuszek adoratorów. Była jeszcze Magda i Aśka. Szczęśliwe mężatki. We cztery znały się i przyjaźniły już 20 lat. Jolka ciekawa była, jak wyglądają w rzeczywistości. Bo nie widziały się z 5-6 lat w tym gronie. A zdęcia na portalach nie mówią wszystkiego. Zadowolona na spotkanie ubierała się w nową sukienkę. Przejrzała się w lustrze. Jak na te czterdzieści parę lat wyglądała dobrze. Nie miała problemów z nadwagą. Zgrabne nogi, ręce, płaski brzuch. Piersi miała sterczące i zadziorne. Tyłeczek też jędrny. Fajna blondi. Z uśmiechem zawoła Karola, żeby jej pomógł z zamkiem. Przywarł do jej pleców i pocałował w szyję. - Baw się dobrze kochanie. - Będę. - A które wiedźmy przylecą? - Magda, Aśka i Klara. Cały skład. - Nie pozdrawiaj Klary. - Wiem, jak za sobą przepadacie. Kochanie czy możesz posprzątać łazienkę, co? - Mmm tak mi się nie chce. Jutro Ci pomogę. Jolka wychodząc z domu była wnerwiona. Czyli jutro on MNIE pomoże. I nie zwrócił uwagi na nową kieckę. A Klara już na początku ich znajomości jej mówiła, że to nudny memłon. Nie przypadli sobie do gustu, choć poznali się na imprezie, na której była z Klarą. W klubie była już Aśka i Magda. Klara się spóźni, jak zwykle. Królowa balu. Zamówiły po drinku i zaczęły plotkować. Okazało się, że Magda jest w separacji. Jej mąż odszedł z koleżanką z pracy. Aśka, za to, jest szczęśliwą mamą i daje ze wszystkim radę. Pracuje, wychowuje, gotuje i jeszcze ma czas na pilates. Dziewczyny wyglądały świetnie. Może tylko Madzia przytyła, ale i tak wyglądała atrakcyjnie. Dwa wypite drinki zaostrzyły tematy. Jolka zauważyła, że dziewczyny głośniej mówią, a Magda rozgląda się po sali. Dobrze, że się leczy po rozstaniu, pomyślała. Tequila dla wszystkich lasek. - Zawołała Klara. Wyglądała świetnie. Prawie 180 cm wzrostu w szpilkach, szatynka, szczupła, duże piersi. Jolka zwróciła uwagę na cycki Klary. Kształt zawdzięczały modelującemu stanikowi. Moje są twarde i jędrne. Jolce zrobiło się miło. Po dwóch godzinach hasania i picia szotów Magda przysypiała pijana na ramieniu Aśki. - Zapowiedzi i plany imprezowe były wielkie, a to dopiero 23. - Skwitowała Jolka. - Odwiozę ją. Mieszka po drodze, a ja i tak muszę wracać do rodziny. - Powiedziała Aśka. - Spoko i tak super, że wszystkie dotarły. - Stwierdziła Klara. Żegnały się na papierosie jeszcze długo. Po powrocie do środka usiadły przy stoliku i zamówiły wódkę. Jolka chciała się zresetować. Miała cały czas, gdzieś tam, z tyłu tą sytuację z Karolem. - Co jest? Opowiadaj, widzę że jest coś. Karol? Te słowa Klary wyrwały ją z zadumy. - Nie jest tak, jak kiedyś. Wyobrażałam sobie inaczej moje życie. Z Karolem nie mogę się dogadać. Stajemy się obcy dla siebie. - Odparła Jolka. - A co myślałaś? Kwestia wychowania. Nam nikt nie powiedział, jak należy postępować z facetami. Nasze babcie i nawet matki były niewolnicami. Co miały nam przekazać? Jak klęczeć i słuchać rozkazów? Kobieta zawsze będzie kobietą. A to facet powinien być na dole. - Klara się rozkręcała. - To jaka jest ta instrukcja obsługi? - Przerwała Jolka - Bardzo prosta! Musisz nauczyć go wielbić Ciebie. Bezgranicznie. Do końca. - Taa. Musiałabym się zmienić w telewizor. - Jolka zaniosła się śmiechem. - Wcale nie. Poważnie i tajemniczo powiedziała Klara. Mówię serio. Zdominuj go na początku seksualnie. Zabawcie się w Femdom. Albo jeszcze lepiej ty się zabaw. Jemu wcale nie musi to sprawiać rozkoszy. Zrób z niego niewolnika. - Jak? Jest silniejszy? - Dobry humor nie opuszczał Jolki. - Zrób pierwszy krok. Dalej pójdzie automatycznie. Wielokrotnie to przerabiałam i przyznam, że jest to podniecające. Cała ta dominacja i władza. Godziny pieszczot na każde twoje skinienie. -Rozmarzyła się Klara. Podeślę Ci lekturę, a ty obmyśl temat. Tej nocy Jolka miała dużo snów. Już w niedzielę Klara wysłała jej kilka linków do erotycznych opowiadań z damską dominacją i do stron porno. Karol pojechał do mamusi. Zaczęła od filmów. Wiele było zabawnych, dużo podniecających. Sama idea oblewania gorącym woskiem, albo bicia pejczem była dla niej dziecinna. Choć pewnie Klara lubi okładać facetów, pomyślała ze śmiechem Jolka. Ale tak siedzieć na twarzy i ściskać sutki albo mosznę... to już lepiej. Kazać pieścić się godzinami. Obejrzała wszystkie kategorie i rodzaje Femdomu. Sporty wodne, feminizację, cuckold. Samo zastanawianie się nad tym wprawiało ją w błogość. Co ją podnieca, a co raczej śmieszy i załamuje. Ręka zjechała jej na wzgórek. Zaczęła się tam masować przypominając sobie niedawno oglądane klipy. Dopasowywała sytuacje i Karola do swoich przyjemności. Palce odgięły tkaninę majtek. Wniknęły głębiej. Ten delikatny guziczek. Tak podatny na dotyk. Tak bardzo. I wilgoć. Na palcach. Possała je i wepchnęła głębiej. Kilka ruchów, kilka muśnięć łechtaczki. Ciężko stękając unosiła rytmicznie swój tyłek i cipkę z zanurzonymi palcami. Chwilę potem oblizując palce ciężko oddychała rozparta w fotelu. Ale byłam wyposzczona. Westchnęła Jolka. Czas to zmienić. Zasługuję na więcej. Przeczytała potem opowiadania o dominacji. Stwierdziła, że sama musi określić rodzaj relacji z Karolem. A raczej na nim wymóc. Nie będzie się bawiła w podchody. Postawi sprawę jasno. Nie była jeszcze pewna jaką chce być Dominą. Jak się zachowywać. Chciała go zdominować w sposób nie tylko seksualny. Chciała dać mu przez to jakiś zastrzyk inności. Oderwania się od nudnego życia. Da mu nowy Świat. Swój. Magiczny. Na jej zasadach. Strzeliła drinka. Ciepło rozlewało się po całym ciele. Czekała na swojego faceta. Wieczorem Karolek wrócił od mamusi. Radosny, że wrócił do swojej Jolci, przebrał się szybko i zajął strategiczne miejsce przed ekranem. Nie wiedział co go czeka. Jolka usiadła naprzeciw w fotelu. Podkurczyła nogi, tak żeby widział skrawek jej majtek. - Musimy porozmawiać, Karol. - Co to za oficjalny ton? - Bo to ważne. - Mówiła podwyższonym lekko głosem, spokojnie, ale tonem nieakceptującym sprzeciwu. - Co się stało? - Chcę to, co należy mi się od dawna. - Co? - Masz mnie wielbić. - Ale ja Cię kocham. Bardzo. - Zaczynał się gubić. - To nie jest miłość. Tak Ci się tylko wydaje. - To co mam zrobić? Jak Cię kochać? - Masz mnie wielbić. Marzyć o mnie. Mam być Twoją obsesją. - Co mam zrobić? - Spytał przestraszony, ale i zafascynowany Karol. Takiej Jolki jeszcze nie widział. Władczej, bezkompromisowej. Stopy Jolki z fotela powędrowały na twarz Karola. Przycisnęła je do ust i nosa. - Pieść je. - Rozkazała Jolka. Zaczął delikatnie je całować. Nieźle, nawet się nie bronił, pomyślała. Mój memłonek. Liż. Między palcami. O tak grzeczny Karolcio. - Wiedziała, że nie cierpi jak się tak do niego zwraca Emmmemmm. Chciał zaprotestować Karol, ale wcisnęła mu cały przód stopy do ust. Ssij. Teraz to twoje zadanie. - Drugą stopą boleśnie przygniotła mu penisa. Eeeee. - Tylko stęknął. - Spojrzał w oczy Jolce. Dostrzegł tam rozbawienie i rozkosz. Nie było w nich litości. Widać, że bawiła się doskonale. Jego też zaczęło to wciągać. Ssał stopę swojej kobiety. Był od niej zależny. Czuł, że spełni każdą jej zachciankę. Ale jeśli nagrodą będzie lizanie stopy, to zrobi wszystko. Po bliżej nieokreślonym czasie, w którym w letargu ssał to jedną, to drugą stopę Jolka wydała polecenie Idę siku. Idziesz ze mną. Zdjęła majtki i usiadła na muszli. Na kolana. Głowa między moimi kolanami. Patrz. - I naprężyła się lekko. Była podniecona pieszczotami stóp, lecz chwilę potem poczuła ulgę. Podnieta i odprężenie podczas oddawania moczu sprawiały jej rozkosz. Karol zahipnotyzowany patrzył się na złoty strumień. Rozwarła nogi żeby lepiej widział. Skończyła z westchnieniem. Jesteś gotów mnie wielbić? Zawsze? O tak. - Westchnął Karol. Podniosła lekko lędźwie i przesunęła się do przodu. - To teraz mnie wyliż. Z niedowierzaniem Karol poczuł, jak sama głowa idzie do przodu i same usta się rozchylają. Zatopił się w mokrej cipce. Lizał ją z oddaniem i miłością, jak nigdy dotąd. Coś w nim pękło. Oddał się spijaniu bez reszty. Pochłaniał ją, ssał, lizał, całował. Jolka nadawała rytm. Starczy. - Krzyknęła. Przed telewizor. Połóż się na kanapie na wznak. Szybko wykonał rozkaz. Jolka usiadła mu na twarzy. Przygniotła mu ręce bo widziała, że chce pobawić się penisem. Masz się mną zająć, a nie kutasem. - Powiedziała rozszerzając wargi sromowe. Łechtaczką celowała mu prosto w nos. Zaczęła się pocierać. Chwilę potem zjechała mu na usta. Zapytała „jak było u mamy”? Ale on nie mógł odpowiedzieć, bo w ustach miał jej cipę. Bawiła się z nim. Jolka pierwszy raz tak się czuła. Klęczała mu na twarzy. Ocierała się każdym milimetrem wrażliwej, mokrej od soków i śliny swojej cipki o jego usta. Kutas mu sterczał w spodniach. Fajne było, że ręce miał unieruchomione. Pełna władza. Kontrola absolutna. Obróciła się. Karol skupił się na łechtaczce. Orgazm zaczął przypływać. Poczuła jego nadejście z głębi. Strużka potu delikatnie spływała po kręgosłupie. Cycki mocno stwardniały. Jolka trzymała się za sutki ujeżdżając usta Karola. Wyprężyła się, zastygła na kilka sekund i opadła na twarz swojego niewolnika. Uwolniła mu ręce. Teraz będziesz mi lizał dupę. Możesz sobie przy tym zwalić. Ale tylko jedną ręką. Druga ma mój tyłek. - Rozkaz był jasny. Karol natychmiast wyciągnął pałę i zaczął ruszać ręką. Drugą dłonią rozchylał pośladki Jolki i wbijał język w dziurkę. Jolka sapnęła z rozkoszy. Było to magiczne przeżycie. Język jej faceta penetruje jej odbyt. Takie brudne, zakazane, niestosowne. Podniecało ją to. Złapała Karola za jądra i ścisnęła je. Zawył, ale nie oponował. Jest mój, pomyślała. Ścisnęła jeszcze mocniej i wykręciła mosznę. Krzyk zdusiła swoim tyłkiem mocniej go przyciskając. Satysfakcja znowu nadchodziła. Była Panią. Boginią. Tak ma zostać. Chwilę po swoim orgazmie ścisnęła sutki Karola, co zaowocowało obfitym wytryskiem. Idź się umyj i przynieś mi coś do picia. - Jolka zaordynowała przeciągając się błogo. Z satysfakcją zauważyła, że najpierw przyniósł jej picie, a potem poszedł pod prysznic. Najlepsze było jednak to, że po wyjściu z łazienki Karol nagi usiadł na podłodze i zaczął całować jej stopy. Zdrowie Klary, pomyślała Jolka pijąc sok. Następne dni były dziwne. Karol nie wiedział jak się zachowywać. Jolka doprecyzowała listę swoich żądań. Po pierwsze, bo obydwoje się zgadzamy że mnie wielbisz, oddajesz swój los w moje ręce. Będziesz na moje rozkazy i polecenia reagował od razu i bezdyskusyjnie. A co jak nie? Niemrawo zapytał Karol Mamy system nagród i kar. Nagroda jest jedna. Ja. Jak będziesz mi dobrze służył, to pozwolę ci wsadzić we mnie kutasa. A jak mnie wkurwisz, to spotkam się z żonami twoich kolegów i opowiem o tym jak uwielbiasz gdy sikam ci w usta. I że wąchasz moją bieliznę i onanizujesz się do gejowskich pornosów. Ale to kłamstwo. - Zaoponował Karol To się popłacz. - Zaśmiała się Jolka Pogardliwie klepnęła go w twarz i wyszła z pokoju. Przez kolejne dni dwa razy sikała z głową Karola między udami. Ale nie dała się lizać. Chciała popracować nad tresurą i cierpliwością swojego niewolnika. Wieczorami leżał z twarzą wtuloną w jej stopy. Powoli stawał się mistrzem w pieszczotach. Masował, ssał i całował każdy kawałek jej palców, pięt. Jolce bardzo to odpowiadało. Była adorowana, zaspokojona. Czuła się silną i seksowną kobietą. Było jej dobrze. W następny piątek wróciła do domu jeszcze później, niż zazwyczaj. Wpadła na zakupy do seks shopu. Wypatrzyła kilka fajnych gadżetów na pornosach od Klary. W sklepie była większość. Sprzedawczyni figlarnie na nią patrzyła przy płaceniu. Karol już się nauczył, że nie należy witać swojej Pani leżąc na kanapie. Teraz zawsze czekał przy drzwiach. Cześć. Kładź się na fotelu z nogami do góry. - Jolka rzuciła krótko, tonem nieprzyjmującym sprzeciwu. Jak już zajął miejsce, stanęła przy nim, podciągnęła sukienkę. Zobaczył majtki i włoski wyglądające przez oczka koronek. Cały dzień nosiłam te majtki. W pracy miałam zapierdol. Było gorąco. Pociłam się. Sikałam kilka razy. Specjalnie dokładnie się nie podcierałam. A może wcale? Sprawdź. Zdjęła majtki, wyprostowała materiał, położyła sobie na dłoni zewnętrzną stroną i spojrzała na majtki. Było kilka plamek i były wilgotne. Kucnęła. Spojrzała mu w oczy i z uśmieszkiem zaczęła swój zapach wcierać mu w usta, policzki i nos. Wstała zostawiając majtki na jego twarzy. Karol dyszał jak karp w wannie. Delektował się feromonami i zapachem całodniowej cipy Jolki. Podniecił się mocno. Możesz wziąć kutasa do ręki. - O tym, że majtki mają zostać na twarzy nie musiała wspominać. Niewolnik zaczął się onanizować. I co? Podobno jest kłamstwem, że wąchasz moje majtki i sobie walisz? Dwa szybkie uderzenia w jądra spowodowały jęk, ale i oddaliły w czasie wytrysk. Odwróć się. Karol teraz leżał na fotelu z nogami na ziemi. Nabiła się na kutasa plecami do niego. Oparła się o uda i zaczęła się ruszać. Majtki masz ssać. - Nakazała Jolka. Tak Pani. - Padła odpowiedź. Z uśmiechem i satysfakcją przyspieszyła ruchy. Cudowne zakończenie przerwał Karol. Zaczął stękać i Jolka poznała zbliżający się wytrysk. Szybko z niego zeszła. Dokończ sam. Ja zaraz wracam. Kiedy wróciła na brzuchu jej faceta było jeziorko spermy. Majtki nadal ssał. Wytrzyj spermę majtkami i dawaj głowę. - Rozkaz był jasny. Po chwili na jego głowie znalazła się czarna, skórzana uprząż. U ustach miał gumową kulkę połączoną z dildem, które w krótkim czasie znalazło się w rozpalonej cipce Jolki. Podczas gdy ona miała radochę z ujeżdżania wibratora, on widział jak jego Pani gwałci jego usta i twarz. I męskość. Jolka ruszała się raz na boki, a to kręciła dookoła nasady penisa. Chwilę potem nabijała się jak najgłębiej. Poczuła rosnącą rozkosz. Nadchodził wielki orgazm. Tym razem pulsowała jej jakoś dziwnie łechtaczka. Czuła też fale przyjemności pochodzące z wnętrza pochwy. Z jej przedniej części. Dochodząc wyskoczyła z gumowego penisa i wytrysnęła. Zaczęła krzyczeć. Orgazm był wyjątkowo długi. Łapiąc oddech spojrzała na Karola. Był cały mokry od jej nektaru. Łapał rękoma jej soki i wcierał sobie w ciało. Zdjęła mu obrożę z kutasem z pocałowała namiętnie w usta. - Dobrze mi służysz. A teraz do łazienki. Znowu usiadła na sedesie. Rozwarła nogi. Głowa niewolnika powędrowała automatycznie w stronę cipy. Złapała go za włosy. Drugą ręką drażniła łechtaczkę. Chciało jej się sikać, ale i pieprzyć. Palec szybciej zaczynał krążyć. Westchnęła i wyprężyła tyłek. Pociągnęła za włosy. Końcówka języka na jej guziczku delikatnie zatrzepotała. Pociągnęła jeszcze mocniej i usta Karola spotkały się z jej cipką. W tym momencie zaczęła sikać. Poczuła jak głowa jej niewolnika zaczyna się odsuwać, ale zareagowała szybko i dwoma rękami trzymając za włosy wbiła jego głowę w swoje krocze. Strugi moczu leciały Karolowi po brodzie i ustach. Dławił się nim. Ale wiedział, że musi służyć swojej Pani. Musi ją zadowolić. Zresztą bardzo mu to pasowało. Dlatego z zapałem łykał złoty nektar i lizał łechtaczkę. Jolka po chwili zaczęła wyć, krzyczeć, rzucać się. Połączenie orgazmu i rozluźnienia związanego z sikaniem działało na nią piorunująco. I co. Mój mocz też pijesz. Czyli zarzucałeś swojej Pani kłamstwo? A to prawda. Czy tak? - Wykrzyczała Jolka dalej trzymając go za włosy. Po twarzy spływały mu strużki soków. Przepraszam Pani. To się więcej nie powtórzy. - Tłumaczył się na kolanach. To co lubisz i robisz? Liżę i wącham majtki mojej Pani i piję jej nektar, gdy mnie nim obdarzy. Otwórz usta. - Rozkazała. Napluła mu do środka. - Wspaniałe. Ooo tak. - Jęczał. Dobrze. Pamiętaj po co jesteś. Po tym wszystkim wypili po kilka drinków, a Karol tulił się do jej stóp. Od ostatniego spotkania z Klarą minęło już kilka tygodni. Dlatego Jolka z radością odebrała telefon. Jak tam, co tam? Jak moja kumpela radzi sobie z płcią brzydszą? Na wozie? Jolka ze szczegółami zaczęła opowiadać o ostatnich przeżyciach. Klara wypytywała się o wszystko. Nawet o listę produktów z sex shopu. O kurde. Dałaś radę. To może lanczyk dzisiaj? - Spytała Klara Ok. 13? Pasuje, to u Ciebie. Podczas lanczu musiała opowiedzieć jeszcze raz wszystko ze szczegółami. Dostała za to prezent od Klary. Pejczyk. Starała się wytłumaczyć, że to nie jej bajka, ale Klara była nieugięta. Jak mu ściskasz jaja i sutki, to możesz też sobie pomóc bacikiem. Amazonki na koniach używały pejczyków. Musisz mieć jakiś atrybut władzy. Symbolika. - Całując na pożegnanie do ucha szepnęła Klara. Poczeka do piątku. Pomyślała Jolka dopasowując dłoń do rękojeści. Pasowała jak ulał. W piątek Karol czekał pod drzwiami. Gdy weszła Jolka ukłonił się. Tresura działa. Pomyślała. Spojrzała na niego. Pocałowała w usta i cicho powiedziała Łazienka Szybko przeszli do środka. Była w wysokich butach i sukience. Podwinęła ją ręką. Klęczący Karol zobaczył białe majtki. W jasnym świetle łazienki widać było, pod jasnym materiałem, włosy łonowe. Od kiedy został jej niewolnikiem przestała podcinać zarost. Miała taki kaprys. Może potem na zero? Ale póki co lubiła ocierać się włosami o wygoloną twarz Karola. Oboje przyglądali się cipce. Zaczęła ją gładzić. Karol klęczał i wiercił się. Widać chciał już się do niej dobrać. Jak zahipnotyzowany patrzył na pomalowane na czerwono paznokcie poruszające się po materiale. Chodź. - Szepnęła. Migiem znalazł się bardzo blisko jej krocza. Zaczął wdychać aromat jej łona. Pieść mnie przez majtki. - Nakazała. Dotykał jej warg przez cienki materiał. Ssał je. Łechtaczka. - Przekaz był krótki. Zatopił usta głębiej. Odnalazł to miejsce i lekko ścisnął wargami. Wydała jęk. Zaczął masować ustami. Chwilę potem dołączył język. Ruchy jego Pani stawały się coraz szybsze. Postawiła jedną nogę na muszli, by Karol mógł wcisnąć się głębiej. Jolka tym czasem rozluźniła mięśnie i z jej cewki popłynął mocz. Materiał majteczek zaczął szybko nasiąkać. Znowu przychodziło nieuniknione. Połączenie orgazmu z ulgą. Wspaniałe uczucie. Jolka spojrzała w lustro. Stała w wysokich butach z zadartą sukienką. U jej krocza klęczał facet marzący tylko o jej zadowoleniu. W dodatku sikała na niego. Złoty strumień lał się po twarzy Karola, a on ssał jej perełkę i spijał soki. Podczas, gdy majtki zaczynały nasiąkać poddał się. Miłość do seksu i nowej sytuacji pchała go jeszcze głębiej w mroczną stronę dominacji. Zachowywał się jak rasowy niewolnik. Sprzątał, prał i marzył tylko o stopach i cipie. Wyliż mi nogi z nektaru. - Rzuciła. Zaczął zlizywać kropelki moczu z jej ud, łydek. Dotarł do butów. Delikatnie je całował. Pachniały jego Boginią. Kładź się. - Z transu wyrwał go rozkaz Pani. Jolka ściągnęła majtki i usiadła mu na klacie. Mam coś dla Ciebie kochanie. - Mówiąc to wycisnęła majtki, z których całkiem sporo wyciekło na twarz Karola. Celowała w usta. Spijał wszystko. Potem usiadła na nim, robiąc pozycję 69. Miała ochotę possać kutasa. Wyciągnęła penisa i energicznie ściągnęła napletek. Zasyczał, ale docisnęła mocniej cipę do jego ust. Zaczęła ssać żołądź. Lekko gryzła. Mimo bólu Karolowi się podobało, bo prężył tyłek do góry. Wzięła jego nogę pod kolanem i podniosła. Rozchyliła pośladki i głośno splunęła mu do tyłka. Roztarła palcem ślinę o odbyt z zaatakowała go. Kamil błogo stęknął. Podoba się, ucieszyła się Jolka. To dobrze, bo mój nowy gadżet też mu się spodoba. Doszła dwa razy w przeciągu kilku minut z palcem w Karola dupie i jego sterczącą pałą w ustach. Jeden jej orgazmów zakończył się małym wytryskiem. Chwilę potem Karol wytrysnął. Z nasieniem w ustach pochyliła się nad nim i zaczęła go całować. Dała mu spróbować spermy. Zaczęli się namiętnie lizać. Czuła jak smaki spermy, jej moczu, wytrysku, potu i śliny mieszają się. Obydwoje się tym upajali. Wzięli wspólny prysznic. Dawno tak nie było. Nowa relacja zaczynała pozytywnie wpływać na ich związek. Zaczęli popijać drinki. Chciała go podpić, bo planowała jeszcze coś na dzisiaj. Ostatecznie stanie się Panią. Przypomniała sobie dotyk skórzanej rękojeści. Z błogą miną położyła mu stopy koło twarzy. Koło jedenastej na twarzy Karola widać było upojenie zarówno alkoholem, jak i stopami Jolki. Chodźmy do sypialni. - Zaproponowała Jolka. Położyła się na łóżku i rozłożyła szeroko nogi. Liż. - Rozkazała. Ochoczo zabrał się do roboty. Jolka zgięła nogi, kładąc stopy na jego plecach. Miała dzięki temu punkt podparcia i mogła wygodniej nadać rytm swemu ciału. Poczekaj. - przyniosła skórzaną uprząż na twarz. Założyła mu błyskawicznie. Znowu gumowa kulka znalazła się w jego ustach, a po drugiej stronie czarnej skóry z ćwiekami sterczał gumowy penis. Jolka położyła się wygodnie. Rozchyliła nogi. Rżnij mnie. Głowa Karola z gumowym kutasem zmierzała do celu. Jolka stęknęła błogo, kiedy jej niewolnik naciskając głową, wypełniał jej cipę. Ooo tak. Właśnie tak. Głębiej. - Instruowała. Złapała go za włosy nadając rytm i głębokość ruchu dilda. Chwilę potem mrucząc położyła się na boku. Dolną nogę wyprostowała, a górną zgięła. Napierając twarzą Karol rytmicznie zbliżał się do tylnej dziurki. Sytuacja i zapachy oraz wspomnienie wcześniejszego seksu wprawiły go w stan transu. Stał się zadowalaczem swojej Pani z penisem zamiast ust. Podniecało go to niesamowicie. Rytmicznie posuwał Jolkę. A może to ona jego? Połóż się na plecach, szybko. - Błyskawicznie wykonał rozkaz. Nabiła się na gumowego kutasa. Z tej pozycji mogła sięgnąć po resztę gadżetów. Sprawnie zapięła pasy na łydkach. Teraz jego kolana były połączone ze sobą kawałkiem twardego materiału. Nie był w stanie złączyć nóg. Jądra i penis były wyeksponowane. Złapała go mocno za mosznę i zaczęła swój taniec. Przypomniała sobie o dotyku rękojeści. Wzięła pejcz. Była to elegancko wykonana rękojeść ze skóry z licznymi sznurkami. Zamachnęła się. Świst powietrza był głośny. Podobnie, jak przekaz z dołu. Musiało zaboleć. Okładała go po tyłku, jądrach, udach. Wszędzie. W tym stanie dostała orgazmu. Chwilę potem kazała mu obrócić się na brzuch. Nie było to łatwe, bo poprzeczka między kolanami to utrudniała, ale kilka smagnięć przyspieszyło ruchy. Kutas zostaje na twarzy. Żebyś sąsiadów nie pobudził. Wypnij się. Suko. Pierwszy raz tak do niego powiedziała. Fajnie, podoba mi się, z uśmiechem Jolka wyciskała żel na odbyt swojej własności. Zaczęła masować dziurkę. Otwór był teraz bardziej miękki i coraz bardziej się poddawał. Wpychała do środka kolejne porcje żelu. Karol pojękiwał cicho z podniecenia. Jolka wstała i przypięła sobie pas z penisem. W sklepie było kilka rodzajów strap-onów. Wybrała obustronny. Ruchając niewolnika też chciała mieć z tego rozkosz. Nie tylko z widoku, ale i tam na dole. Fizyczną. Patrząc się na siebie ze sterczącym kutasem doznała szoku. Z krocza wyrastał jej penis. Dodatkowo czuła jego resztę w sobie. Było to obce i podniecające. Zobaczyła się w lustrze. Nabrała na dłoń żelu i rozsmarowała po swoim nowym, wystającym organie. Ścisnęła go. Gdy nim poruszyła poczuła jak drugi koniec gumowej pały wierci się w jej pochwie. Spojrzała na wypiętą dupę Karola. Naparła końcówką. Powoli milimetr po milimetrze kutas zagłębiał się w dziurkę. Karol zakwilił. Złapała go za pośladki i naparła mocniej. Kulka w ustach niewolnika kneblowała jego jęki, ale i tak głośno jęczał. Wycisnęła z tuby więcej lubrykantu prosto na dymającego penisa. Po chwili jęk bólu zamienił się w jęk rozkoszy. Przyspieszyła ruchy. Teraz dymała swojego faceta, jak dziwkę. Jeszcze miesiąc temu był leniem, a ich seks był słaby. Po zmianie Karol służy do zadowalania jej. A skoro i on jest zadowolony, co słychać... Złapała go za jądra i ścisnęła. Po chwili wyszła z niego. Na plecy, już. - Pomogła sobie kilkoma razami pejczem. Złap się za kolana i wypnij dupę. Wcisnęła w niego kutasa. Tym razem wszedł już łatwiej. Zaczęła znowu go posuwać. Ściskała mu sutki. Możesz sobie walić. - Łaskawie zezwoliła. Zapalczywie zaczął się onanizować. Jolka zdjęła mu z głowy uprząż. Łapczywie i głęboko łapał powietrze. Nalała więcej żelu. Poślizg zadziałał i znowu posuwała go brutalnie. Podoba się? - Zapytała Domina. Tak, bardzo. - Odparł. Tak, bardzo???. - I dostał policzek od Jolki. Tak, bardzo Pani. - Poprawił. Uśmiechnęła się, zwiększyła tempo i wykręciła brodawki. Po kilku minutach stękania Karol wytrysnął. Wystrzelił daleko. A że lędźwie miał wysoko, to część nasienia trafiła na twarz. No widzisz, Twoi koledzy marzą o spuszczaniu się na twarz, a Ty to robisz. I to sobie. - Szyderczo skwitowała. Ale nie martw się. Kiedy jesteś ze mną i u mnie na służbie nic Ci nie grozi. Tylko trzeba to wytrzeć. - Roztarła mu spermę na twarzy. Spojrzała mu w oczy i pocałowała głęboko. Poczuła, że chwycił ją za kutasa i delikatnie go onanizuje. Chwyciła jego penisa i tak samo poruszała dłonią. Głowa Karola zjechała niżej. Zaczął obciągać sztucznego penisa. Leżąc na plecach położyła kolano na jego głowie. Docisnęła. Kutas głęboko wszedł mu do gardła. Zakrztusił się. Naciskała na głowę rytmicznie. Po chwili odpięła dildo i kazała się zerżnąć. Spuść się na cycki. Część ładunku spermy trafiła na cycki, a część na brzuch. Zliż. - Przekaz był jasny. Zaczął od piersi. Lizał je i spijał nasienie. Językiem rozprowadzał lepką magmę wokół sutków. Jolka wypięła cycki. Sutki miała twarde i spragnione pieszczot. Chciała je sama ściskać. Odsunęła głowę Karola niżej. Lizał brzuch. Schodził niżej. Łechtaczka była już mocno podrażniona. Jolka pozwoliła mu jeszcze się wylizać. Tak zasnęli. Kilka dni potem Jolka, w drodze na lunch, zahaczyła o sex-shop. Chciała kupić analny plugin, żeby dupcia jej niewolnika miała zajęcie. Kupiła jeszcze dildo na baterię, wibrujące opaski na kutasa i jajeczko, które wsadza się do pochwy i steruje iphonem. Przed wyjściem do domu zainstalowała aplikację w telefonie i wypróbowała działanie. Mały, słodki owalny przedmiot bzyczał i niecierpliwił się na dłoni. Postanowiła przed wyjściem z pracy zaaplikować go sobie. W drodze do domu nie włączała gadżetu. Bezpieczeństwo najpierw. Nie chciała skończyć na latarni z wibratorem w cipie. Wjechała na podziemny parking. Zaparkowała. Teraz dopiero włączyła bzyczka. W windzie zastanawiała się, czy sąsiadka z córka słyszą bzzzbzzzzbzzz. I to wciąż zmieniające się, bo włączyła program prezentujący tryby wibrowania. A było ich dużo. Co chwila z szybkiej pulsacji zmieniał się na powolny i długi, a to na jakiś wariacki hardcore. Żegnając się w windzie Jolka spojrzała w lustro. Jej twarz mówiła wszystko. W domu Karol w kilka sekund był już wypełniony korkiem w dupie. Położyli się do 69. Lizanie łechtaczki nie pozwalało skupić się Jolce na telefonie i obsłudze maleństwa szalejącego w jej pochwie. Wreszcie znalazła listę programów. Pod „S” był squirting. Nacisnęła. Wibrator zaczął stymulować jej punkt G. Ssąc i gryząc żołądź obficie wytrysnęła. Jej ciałem zaczęło rzucać. Kilka razy odbiła się jak piłeczka od ust Kamila. Po chwili naprężyła mięśnie i wibrujące jajeczko powoli pojawiło się w otworze. Zacisnęła mięśnie i jajeczko schowało się ponownie. Karol ssał cipę swojej Bogini, urzeczony widokiem. Jolka wyciągnęła kawałek linki i obwiązała nią mosznę. Zacisnęła. Jęk. Działa, pomyślała. Resztą linki oplotła nasadę trzona penisa. Zanurzyła do głęboko w w ustach. Napięła się i wycisnęła jajeczko w usta niewolnika. Usiadła na jeźdźca. Karol, trzymając w ustach wibrujące maleństwo dociskał je językiem do cipki. Jolka miała w ręku dwa kawałki sznurka. Kontrola nad twarzą i kutasem. Błogo. Wypluj jajko i wyliż mi dupę. - Jak zwykle rozkaz był jasny i czytelny. Lizał jej odbyt. Był aromatyczny po całym dniu czekania na tę chwilę. Przycisnęła mocniej dupę do ust. Zamruczała i pociągnęła mocniej końcówki lin. Po chwili nadziała się na fioletowego kutasa. Karolowi oczy wręcz wychodziły z orbit. Trzymaj Ja mam być pierwsza. - Jolka pokazała miejsce w szeregu. Doszła wiele razy. Orgazmy miała jeden po drugim. Czy ta był jeden meeega długi, czy kilka połączonych? Cuuuudo. Mruczała. Po chwili skończył też Karol. W niej. Dostał w twarz. Od tej chwili prosisz o pozwolenie wytrysku. Zrozumiałaś moja Suko? Tak Jedyna. - Odparł. Stanęła nad nim i patrząc się mu w oczy poluzowała cipę. Łzy miłości mój piesku. - I całe nasienie zaczęło wypływać z pochwy i kapać na Karola. Oczywiście celowała w twarz. Ukucnęła z rozwartą pochwą nad jego głową. Podoba się? - Było to pytanie pułapka. Ooo tak moja Pani. - odpowiedział pospiesznie. Spoliczkowała go. To było pytanie retoryczne. Ważne, że ja jestem zadowolona. Łazienka. Po chwili powtórzyli spektakl z sikaniem, klęczeniem i lizaniem. Po mokrej minecie przysnęli przytuleni.